Thank Goodness For Alcohol
by KK-Needs-Rehab
Summary: Klaine Oneshot, inspired by the promo for Blame it On The Alcohol. Then I sort of got carried away, I think. Oh well! Please enjoy and review!


**A/N: Long time reader, first time writer of Klaine. :) Inspired by the preview for next week's Glee episode, Blame it on the Alcohol. Then I kind of ran away with it. xD Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: Own anything, I do not. (Though I'd gladly take Darren or Chris, if you're offering...;) )**

* * *

_**Thank Goodness for Alcohol**_

It seemed like a good idea at the time.

Rachel was having a party, of course, he could invite Blaine and he could have fun with all of his friends at once.

The alcohol, well, he thought it would be under control. He never thought they would all end up totally wasted and decide to play spin the bottle.

He never thought Blaine's spin would land on Rachel.

He never thought they'd start making out and actually LIKE it.

Most of all, he never thought he'd be there to suffer through it.

"Okay, I think we've seen enough!" Kurt yelled, clapping his hands rapidly.

They split apart seeming confused.

The last thing Kurt remembers, was falling asleep in that spot, trying to hold back his tears, which he found to be a lot more difficult while he was intoxicated.

He woke up the following day with his head pounding, barely able to open his eyes to the bright light.

Where everyone else went, he didn't want to know. Probably off to the bedrooms to do who knows what. The only figure, lying passed out on the floor beside him, was Blaine.

The emotions of the previous night rushed back and his head throbbed as he bit his lip hard.

He hadn't been quite as drunk as the rest if them, barely able to hold down his single beer.

He took one aspirin, which he found in the kitchen, and grabbed 2 for Blaine.

He nudged the boy, trying hard not to think of what happened, trying hard not to think of his own feelings, but simply to help Blaine.

He groaned but woke up enough to down the medicine and slowly came around.

"What...what happened last night, Kurt?"

Kurt didn't miss a beat. "You mean besides making out with Rachel?" he whispered, his voice hard.

"I did? Oh my god." He let out another groan.

"Go clean yourself up and I'll take you for coffee. Looks like you need a pick me up."

After his hair had been greased perfectly back into place, they set out.

"So...does this mean your bisexual now? Because I really don't think I can stand double the competition. Especially against Rachel, because well, I lost last time."

Blaine looked incredulous. "No way! Never! I can't even remember last night."

They stood in line to order. Kurt sent a text.

"That shows what we call rock bottom." Kurt said, a hint of sadness masking his usually cheery voice.

Blaine's phone vibrated and he reached down to check it.

"It hurt to watch, you know." The message read.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. If I had any idea what I was doing...I, I wouldn't have, especially not with you there."

Kurt took out his phone again, scared to say the words out loud.

"This only reinforces my feelings for you..."

"I know, Kurt." Blaine texted back.

"...I think I love you."

Blaine looked up at Kurt, completely shocked.

Kurt glanced shyly at the floor before thanking the woman for his coffee and walking away swiftly.

Blaine made his decision and chased after him. He caught up at the car.

"Kurt, wait!"

Kurt finally cracked. "Why should I? Just so I can wait around even more for you to decide if you like me or not? So you can experiment with your sexuality with one of my best friends after you string me along all this time? Do you think I'm going to wait around forever? I should transfer back to McKinley! At least when Karosky hurts me it's not as bad as this!"

"Kurt, please, I told you..."

"That you're no good at romance and don't want to wreck our friendship? I think it's a bit late in the day for that don't you?"

"Kurt, I wanna be with you!"

"And another thing! Wait, what?"

"I...I want to be your boyfriend Kurt."

"Really?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

Blaine walked closer to Kurt and wrapped his arms carefully around his waist, a gesture that Kurt gasped at.

"Really." Blaine said. And he leaned in slowly to peck Kurt on the lips.

It lasted barely a second, but it was enough for now.

Kurt let his head fall onto Blaine's shoulder as tears escaped his eyes again. This time, tears of relief and happiness.

"I love you Kurt."

Kurt smiled brightly.

"Thank goodness for alcohol, huh?" 


End file.
